


Leather and Lace

by Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Harvelle's Roadhouse, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls/pseuds/Cassius_theCorrupterofSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ellen Harvelle confronts her daughter about her erractic behavior, Jo shrugs it off as nothing.  However, 'nothing' is far from the case.  For the first time in her life, Jo has begun to doubt herself: who she is, who she loves, and more pressingly, where she belongs.  And all because of a girl named Anna Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the spn femslash bingo challenge. The prompt was the initial dialogue "Leave me alone."

“Leave me alone.”

“Jo, Jo! Don’t you turn your back on me!”

Halfway up the stairs to her room, Jo reluctantly turned back to face her concerned mother. She sighed. “What.”

Ellen approached her daughter at the foot of the stairs. “I’m just worried about you, Jo. It’s not like you to be this closed-off. Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Mom! How many times do I have to tell you?”

Ellen pondered how to broach the subject further, before realizing that there was no use getting anything out of Jo this way. Still, it bothered her that Jo was obviously keeping something important from her, and more so that whatever this thing was, it was hurting her daughter. Jo had always been strong, even after the loss of her father during that tragic hunting accident all those years ago. Ellen remembered trying to stay strong for Jo’s sake the weeks following Bill’s death, only to have been surprised that Jo had enough strength for the both of them. From then on they had been quite close, and all the other had. Ellen still believed that. Although it was getting harder now that Jo kept pushing her away. Didn’t she understand that all she wanted was to help her?

Apparently not. Ellen let her fingers tap the railing for a moment. She sighed, and looked up once more to see Jo glaring at her a few steps up. “Alright,” she relinquished. “No more.”

“Good,” Jo replied, as she stomped off toward her room.

Ellen waited for her daughter to come back but to no avail. A few seconds later she heard a door upstairs slam. “So much for that,” she said absently to herself, and told herself that she better get on with the day. After all the Roadhouse was always open, rain or shine, and especially regardless of a falling out between mother and daughter.

* * *

Safe in her room and away from her mother’s inquiry, Jo threw herself back on her bed. She laid there listening, hoping her mom would soon appear at her doorway and compel her to explain away what was eating her up inside. But she didn’t come.

Jo sat up. She reached for the silver knife that always rested on her nightstand and turned it over in her hands. The engraved initials W. A. H. caught the sunlight streaming from the nearby window and gleamed up at her, causing her to pause. She stared at the small knife.

“You would understand, wouldn’t you?” she said softly to the knife held gingerly in her hands. The last memento she had left of her father aside from childhood memories. Suddenly, the sound of his voice came back to her, the way he had laughed when he had picked her up and sat her atop of his shoulders. She had giggled endlessly when he did that.

Tears began to trickle Jo’s cheeks. If only her father was with her now. How different things would have been.

And would be.

The thing was that Jo was heartbroken. Not over her father exactly—she had mourned and grieved, and even come to accept, in some ways, his absence from her life. No, Jo’s heart ached for an utterly different reason, one that simultaneously filled her up with happiness and swallowed her in fear.

Her love for Anna Milton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In progress.

It had all started a few weeks ago when everyone who was somebody was in a buzz about the upcoming talent show her high school was putting on. Fliers announcing the specifics regarding the after-school tryouts flooded every hall. Lisa Braeden, the ever popular president of the student body, even came on the intercom one morning and encouraged everyone to try out. Jo could still hear her annoying, perky voice: “Remember, inside everyone is a star!”

Please. Jo wasn’t that kind of kid. She didn’t have any talents—well, at least none that a school talent show would cheerfully exhibit (hustling pool, being one)—and hell, she was far from popular. 

But she wasn’t a loser either. She had her pack: a bunch of loud mouth guys who were all talk and no bite. Just one disapproving look from her would shut them all up in a heartbeat. They respected her, even looked up to her, as she did them, and that had made her feel strong.

Ask anyone else though and it was entirely different story. They were the freaks, the outcasts who hung out by their motorbikes smoking every morning before class. To everyone else they were rebellious teens gone wrong, but to Jo and her pack they were the ones who were truly alive. Where everyone else saw only a hopeless cause, they saw what it really means to live.

And Jo had truly lived. There was that one time sophomore year when she got Ash to hack into the school’s online grading system and had him raise their grades. Well, her grades. Ash was a brainiac, so he didn’t have any problems keeping up in school. Unlike Jo, who considered herself lucky if she got a B in anything. Unfortunately, they had gotten caught, since her English teacher added one last assignment to the gradebook that term, even though all the teachers were supposed to have their grades finalized by then. (Damn English teachers being so slow at grading. Ugh.) When the two of them were called to the principal’s office the next day, Jo had taken full responsibility for the hacking, despite the fact that everyone knew that she could barely complete the square on the her algebra homework. Eventually, they had believed her though, to her relief. She never thought that she had much of a life after high school—nothing except helping her mom with the Roadhouse anyway—and didn’t want to ruin Ash’s future. The kid was frickin’ brilliant and had dreams of one day attending MIT. 

Of course, her mom wasn’t too happy that day she took the blame for the hacking. Ellen Harvelle had always wanted the best for Jo, and doing well in school was one of those things. The only problem was that Jo didn’t share her mom’s definition of “best for her.” To Jo, the best thing would be staying up late at night drinking with her friends around a fire. So to say that Ellen was disappointed that Jo had failed biology for a second term instead of passing it would have been an understatement.

There was also that other time when she had gotten suspended for bringing her dad’s knife to school. She had wanted to show it to everybody, but then goody two-shoes Ava had to freak out and tell on her for it. Fortunately, she got the knife back in the end—thanks to the badassery of her mom stampeding into the school’s administrative office and demanding that the family token be immediately returned.


End file.
